


Your Champ is Home

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Seth cannot wait to celebrate his championship at home!





	Your Champ is Home

“Babe, your champ is home, and he brought that white ring gear you love so much!”

You rush to the door, immediately jumping into his arms and vining your limbs around him; he is somewhat taken aback, falling back to the door and laughing against your lips. When you pull away, you smack you lips with a chuckle, “Hi, babe.”

Seth shakes his head, holding you secure to him as he takes the memorized path to your bedroom, “Guess I don’t have to ask if you missed me or not.”

“I can’t put it into words.” You deeply inhale the scent of his hair and skin, hugging him tighter, “I’m just so happy you’re home.”

He groans, crossing the threshold and kicking the door closed, “Show me how happy you are.”


End file.
